One Moment in Time
by swanpride
Summary: Eine Serie von OneShots, beginnend in der Zeit der Rumtreiber.


**Gut Platziert!**

Eine Gruppe nervöser Erstklässer stand in der Mitte der großen Halle. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller war auf einen kleinen Holzschemel und einem verschlissenen Hut gerichtet. Am Gryffindortisch saßen drei Fünftklässler und amüsierte sich damit, Wetten darauf abzuschließen, welcher Schüler in welches Haus kommen würde. Erlaubt waren Einsätze bis zu zehn Knuts, denn schließlich wollten sie nur ein wenig Spaß haben und sich nicht gegenseitig das Geld aus der Tasche ziehen. Im Augenblick führte Arwin knapp vor Sean. Benjamin, der immer gern riskant wettete, hatte noch nicht einmal richtig gelegen.

„Black, Sirius!" wurde von Professor McGonnagal aufgerufen. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen, aus denen der Schalk blitzte, löste sich aus der Gruppe der Erstklässler.

„Slytherin!" vermuteten Arwin und Sean gleichzeitig. Benjamin grinste.

„Ich tippe auf Gryffindor!" Die beiden anderen sahen ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Im Leben nicht! Die Blacks waren seit Generationen in Slytherin!" verkündete Sean.

„Ich bin bereit, acht Knuts darauf zu setzen." Doch Benjamin fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so sicher, wie er sich gab. Er hatte mehr aus der reinen Lust zur Opposition Gryffindor gesagt, als aus Überzeugung heraus.

„_Mmmm…sieh mal einer an, ein Black. Was machen wir denn mit dir?" Sirius rutschte nervös auf dem Stuhl herum. „Deine Eltern wollen sicherlich, dass du nach Slytherin gehst…aber willst du das auch?" Sirius war sich da nicht sicher. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte die Erwartungen seiner Eltern erfüllen, damit sie ihn wenigstens einmal nicht als eine Enttäuschung betrachteten. Doch der weitaus größere Teil wollte ihnen zeigen, dass er seinen eigenen Weg machen konnte, egal was sie darüber dachten. „Slytherin ist der richtige Ort für Schüler mit Ehrgeiz, aber deine Art dich zu beweisen ist zu geradeheraus, um zu ihnen zu passen. Du hast Talent, aber du schätzt das lernen nicht besonders. Treue…da ist sehr viel Treue…" Nun, das hieß wohl, dass er in Hufflepuff landen würde. Gryffindor wäre ihm zwar lieber gewesen, aber letztlich war ihm jedes Haus recht, solange es nicht Slytherin war. „Aber neben der Fähigkeit zur Treue besitzt du ach eine unglaubliche Menge Mut…besser _

GRYFFINDOR!"

In der Halle war es totenstill. Sean und Arwin starrten Benjamin verdutzt an.

„Woher hast du das gewusst?" fragte Arwin perplex. Benjamin grinste überlegen. Indessen bewegte sich der neue Gryffindor mit hocherhobenem Kopf auf den Tisch zu. Erst als er sich niederließ, erholten sich seine Mitschüler von ihrem Schock. Die Gryffindors begannen unsicher damit, zu applaudieren. Erst als vereinzelte Buhrufe vom Slytherintisch zu hören waren, legten sie etwas mehr Eifer an den Tag, um diese zu übertönen.

Während die Einteilung in die Häuser weiterging, zahlten Sean und Arwin ununterbrochen schimpfend Benjamin aus. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne wandten, war gerade „Evans, Lily!" aufgerufen worden.

Bei Muggelgeborenen war dieses Spiel besonders spannend, da sie keine Familiengeschichte besaßen, an der man sich hätte orientieren können. Man besaß fast keine Anhaltspunkte, von denen aus man eine begründete Vermutung hätte anstellen können.

„So steif wie sie sich hält – Ravenclaw!" tippte Benjamin.

„Ne, bei den roten Haaren – Gryffindor!" spaßte Arwin.

„Ne bei den grünen Augen – Slytherin!" gab Sean zurück.

„_Schwierig, schwierig, schwierig…Ravenclaw würde einen solch scharfen Verstand sicher mit offenen Armen empfangen. Aber da ist auch noch die Bereitschaft, für das einzutreten, was richtig ist. Sag mir, was glaubst du ist wichtiger, der Verstand oder das Herz?" Lily musste gar nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Was war ein Verstand schon wert, wenn man ihn nicht aus vollem Herzen einsetzte? Welchen Schaden konnte ein kluger Geist anrichten, wenn er neben seiner Intelligenz nicht auch Weißheit besaß! „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann eindeutig…_

GRYFFINDOR!"

Von diesem Moment an gewann Arwin eine Wette nach der anderen. Sogar Benjamin, der Nach seiner Sirius-Black-Wette einen ziemlichen Vorsprung gehabt hatte, überholte er noch. Sean wurde immer verdrießlicher, je mehr Geld er an seine beiden Freunde verlor.

Lupin, Remus!

Ein Junge mit hellbraunen Haaren und goldbraunen Augen nahm auf dem Hocker platz. Er wirkte ziemlich blass, ob nun aus der Aufregung heraus oder weil es ihm nicht gut ging, ließ sich schwer sagen.

„Der sieht aus wie ein Bücherwurm – Ravenclaw!" meinte Arwin und Benjamin stimmte ihm zu.

„Gryffindor!" tippte hingegen Sean. Wenn er noch etwas aufholen wollte, dann musste er auch ein Risiko eingehen.

„_Fürchte nichts, Slytherin ist nicht der richtige Ort für dich. Die Dunkelheit, die du in die trägst, lauert nicht in deinem Herzen. Du bist zu sanft, für dieses Haus, junger Werwolf."_ _Remus spannte sich unwillkürlich noch mehr an, als er diese Anrede hörte. „Keine Sorge, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Du liebst die Bücher, aber du hast Angst, dass die Ravenclaws gelehrt genug sind um zu erkennen, was du bist. Du solltest die anderen Häuser in der Hinsicht nicht unterschätzen. Dennoch, der beste Platz für dich ist…_

GRYFFINDOR!"

Sean war mit dem Ergebnis äußerst zufrieden. Und auch danach war das Glück ihm holt. Als „Pettigrew, Peter" aufgerufen wurde lag er wenigsten mit Benjamin gleichauf. Er warf einen Blick auf den dicklichen Jungen mit den blonden Haaren und den wässrigen Augen, der offensichtlich unglaublich nervös war.

„Huffelpuff!" sagte er mit Überzeugung, und Arwin stimmte ihm zu. Benjamin sah die Sache zwar ganz genauso, stimmte aber trotzdem für Slytherin.

„_Hufflepuff? Nein, mein Junge, du bist weder fleißig noch genug für dieses Haus, noch gradlinig genug. Tatsächlich sehe ich ziemlich viel Falschheit in dir. Wen willst du etwas vormachen, dir selbst oder den anderen?" Peter wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl. Er hatte gewiss nicht damit gerechnet, von dem Hut beschimpft zu werden. Außerdem stimmte es nicht, was der Hut sagte. Er machte niemanden etwas vor, er war immer so, wie er war, der kleine untalentierte Peter, den alle übersahen. „Wohl doch eher dir selbst. Das schließt Slytherin auch aus. Ravenclaw kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage. Gryffindor – ja, da ist Mut in dir verborgen. Mut, aber auch große Angst und Unsicherheit. Nichts desto trotz kommst du nach…_

GRYFFINDOR!"

Die drei Spieler am Tisch sahen sich überrascht an.

„Was nun?" fragte Benjamin.

„Wir tun den Wetteinsatz in einen gemeinsamen Topf und am Ende der Zuordnung teilen wir alles was drin ist zu gleichen Teilen unter uns auf!" schlug Arwin vor. Niemand widersprach ihm. Sie legten ihren Einsatz auf den Tisch und gaben ihre Wette für „Potter, James" ab.

„Gryffindor!" da waren sich alle einig.

_Gryffindor! Gryffindor! dachte James ununterbrochen vor sich hin. „Glaubst du etwa, ich ließe mich von so etwas beeinflussen?" rügte ihn der Hut. Nein, nicht wirklich, aber James fand, dass es den Versuch wert war. Man sollte immer für das kämpfen, was man wollte. „Nun, wenn das deine Überzeugung ist, dann kriegst du deinen Willen. _

GRYFFINDOR!"

Keine besondere Überraschung. Die Potters waren für ihren unerschütterlichen Mut fast genauso bekannt, wie für ihre strubbeligen Haare. Die drei Jungen hatten gut daran getan, ihre Wetten so zu platzieren, auch wenn die Runde dadurch unentschieden ausgegangen war. Das einzige Mal, wo sie sich genauso einig über eine Hauseinteilung waren, war, als bald darauf „Snape, Severus!" aufgerufen wurde. Alle waren überzeugt davon, dass dieser Junge mit den schwarzen, stechenden Augen und dem fettigen Haar ein Slytherin werden würde.

„_Verstand…viel Verstand. Und ein starker Wille, sich zu beweisen. Du gehörst eindeutig nach…_

SLYTHERIN!"

„Kein Verlust für uns!" meinte Sean gehässig. Niemand widersprach ihm. Stattdessen überlegten sie bereits, auf welches Haus sie ihre nächste Wette platzieren sollten. Und worauf sie noch wetten könnten, nachdem der letzte Schüler in sein Haus eingeteilt worden war.

_Anm.: Dies ist der erste von einer Serie von One-Shots. Jeder davon kann unabhängig von den anderen gelesen werden, aber da sie zusammenhängen werde ich sie unter einer Überschrift veröffentlichen. _


End file.
